The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, and when the disk rotates, air adjacent to the disk moves along with the surface of the disk. The slider flies over the surface of the disk on a cushion of this moving air. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic transitions to and reading magnetic transitions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head traditionally includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic transitions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In recent read head designs a spin valve sensor, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, has been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve. When a spin valve employs an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer it is referred to as an AP pinned spin valve. An AP spin valve includes first and second magnetic layers separated by a thin non-magnetic coupling layer such as Ru. The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so as to be antiparallel coupled to the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers of the pinned layer. A spin valve is also known as a top or bottom spin valve depending upon whether the pinning layer is at the top (formed after the free layer) or at the bottom (before the free layer).
The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
Magnetization of the pinned layer is usually fixed by exchange coupling one of the ferromagnetic layers (AP1) with a layer of antiferromagnetic material such as PtMn. While an antiferromagnetic (AFM) material such as PtMn does not in and of itself have a magnetization, when exchange coupled with a magnetic material, it can strongly pin the magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer.
In order to meet the ever increasing demand for improved data rate and data capacity, researchers have recently been focusing their efforts on the development of perpendicular recording systems. A traditional longitudinal recording system, such as one that incorporates the write head described above, stores data as magnetic bits oriented longitudinally along a track in the plane of the surface of the magnetic disk. This longitudinal data bit is recorded by a fringing field that forms between the pair of magnetic poles separated by a write gap.
A perpendicular recording system, by contrast, records data as magnetization oriented perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic disk. The magnetic disk has a magnetically soft underlayer covered by a thin magnetically hard top layer. The perpendicular write head has a write pole with a very small cross section and a return pole having a much larger cross section. A strong, highly concentrated magnetic field emits from the write pole in a direction perpendicular to the magnetic disk surface, magnetizing the magnetically hard top layer. The resulting magnetic flux then travels through the soft underlayer, returning to the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it will not erase the signal recorded by the write pole when it passes back through the magnetically hard top layer on its way back to the return pole.
One of the features of perpendicular recording systems is that the high coercivity top layer of the magnetic medium has a high switching field. This means that a strong magnetic field is needed to switch the magnetic moment of the medium when writing a magnetic bit of data. In order to decrease the switching field and increase recording speed, attempts have been made to angle or “cant” the write field being emitted from the write pole. Canting the write field at an angle relative to the normal of the medium makes the magnetic moment of the medium easier to switch by reducing the switching field. Modeling has shown that a single pole writer in a perpendicular recording system can exhibit improved transition sharpness (ie. better field gradient and resolution), achieve better media signal to noise ratio, and permit higher coercive field media for higher areal density magnetic recording if, according to the Stoner-Wohlfarth model for a single particle, the effective flux field is angled. A method that has been investigated to cant the magnetic field has been to provide a trailing magnetic shield adjacent to the write head, to magnetically attract the field from the write pole.
The trailing shield can be a floating design, in that the magnetic trailing shield is not directly, magnetically connected with the other structures of the write head. Magnetic field from the write pole results in a flux in the shield that essentially travels through the magnetic medium back to the return pole of the write head. Various dimensions of the shield are critical for the floating trailing shield to operate correctly. For instance, effective angling or canting of the effective flux field is optimized when the write pole to trailing shield separation (gap) is about equal to the head to soft underlayer spacing (HUS) and the trailing shield throat height is roughly equal to half the track-width of the write pole. This design improves write field gradient at the expense of effective flux field. To minimize effective flux field lost to the trailing shield and still achieve the desired effect, the gap and shield thickness are adjusted to minimize saturation at the shield and effective flux field lost to the shield respectively. In order for a trailing shield to function optimally, the thickness of the trailing shield gap must be tightly controlled. Therefore, there is a need for a means for accurately controlling such trailing gap thickness during manufacture.
A problem that arises as a result of shrinking trackwidth designs, whether they be longitudinal recording systems or perpendicular recording systems, is that the tracks are so close to one another that the signal from a write head can inadvertently write to an adjacent track. This has been referred to as adjacent track interference, and becomes more of a problem as designers attempt to fit more tracks of data into a given area of disk space.
Therefore, there is a need for a method or design that can produce a write head that will not cause adjacent track interference, even at extremely high track densities. Such a design or method must be manufacturable, allowing in large batch manufacturing processes, without incurring significant additional manufacturing expense or complexity.